


Under My Skin (Bones x Reader)

by LunaRS



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Music, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Leonard McCoy for years and you work on the Enterprise with him. After a mission, you have to stay the night with him and your previous feelings for the doctor go under a certain change...<br/>Originally a gift-fic for emilybyars2 on Fanfiction.net<br/>Please Read and Comment!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin (Bones x Reader)

Disclaimer: I don’t own Frank Sinatra or Bones...

 

The door slid open and a gruff looking Doctor Leonard McCoy came walking in; he stopped when he saw you sitting on his bed in your pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a huge T-shirt.

“What’re you doing in my room, (Y/N)?” McCoy asked, confused.  
“Um...during that last mission, when we were attacked by those Romulan ships my room sorta got…” you searched for some way to explain your predicament. “Blasted off into space…?”

You’d known Bones for the longest time--you’d met him when he was 16 and you were 5, since your families knew each other, and since then you’d followed him around wherever he’d gone. You knew just how kind and brilliant the doctor was and you knew how to deal with his outward grumpiness; the two of you were best friends.

“...Of course it did. How long you gonna stay in my room?” he asked, walking over to his dresser while rubbing his face in his exhaustion.

“Just until they build me another room. You don't mind, do...you?” Your voice trailed off as McCoy began to pull his shirt off. After his shirt was off, he turned to look at you and you involuntarily blushed; he was more toned than you’d thought he’d be.

“...Naw, I guess I don’t.” he replied before turning again and slipping on a gray T-shirt. He walked over to the bed. “Where ya gonna sleep?” he asked.  
“Ummmmm...I guess I can sleep on the floor…?” you thought outloud, scouring the room for suitable sleeping areas.  
“Naw, you can have the bed too, as long as you stay on your side.” he said, sitting down to rub his face again.  
"Too?" You repeated.  
"Well I'm not giving my damn bed all the way up." He muttered grumpily.

“Hard day at work?” you questioned, playing with your (E/C) hair absently.  
“Too many idiots in the medical bay. Everyone seems to think that getting a scratch means they’re gonna die of some kind of infection. Jim has died a coupl’a times but he doesn’t complain.” Bones muttered. You smiled and hugged him from behind with a giggle.  
“Ah, well, lotsa people are stupid.” you said in a happy tone.

“Okay, okay, time for bed. And you make sure you stay on your side.” he warned, sort of pushing you off and laying down under the covers.  
“Which side is mine?”  
“Whatever side I’m not sleeping on.” he answered, turning off the lamp on the endtable and shutting his eyes, rolling over so that he was facing the wall.

You sighed and laid on your back, feeling way too energetic to fall asleep. It was all just so exciting, sleeping in your best friend’s bed, how your own room was destroyed...it was all like some unforeseen a and unauthorized sleepover. Then a question popped in your head.

"Can you dance, Bones?" You whispered.  
"Godasleep." He mumbled all in one word.  
"I tried, but I can't."  
"It's been two minutes. Try harder."  
"Well, can you dance?" You prodded, determined to find out.  
"Mmhm." He answered with annoyance.  
"I can too, so--"  
Bones rolled over to look at you.  
"If you shut yer trap and go to sleep I'll dance with you tomorrow, deal?" He said, looking murderously irked.  
"Okidoki." You said quietly, smiling at him in spite of his grumpiness.

Slowly, Bones drifted to sleep facing you and you stared at him for a while. When he was asleep, you couldn't keep from reaching out and poking his nose, making a little “boop!”  
After a few moments though, your excitement calmed and you look at your friend as less of a bestie and more of a mature, and actually very attractive, man. A man that you were in the same bed with.

Your face grew crimson with a blush and your eyes widened; thank goodness he was asleep.  
You extended your hand again and let your fingers ghost over his face gently and you were filled with a sudden want to kiss him. Scooting carefully forward, you leaned your face to his and placed a small kiss on his forehead before blushing again and rolling over to slowly and pensively fall asleep, confused.

\--------

“(Y/N),” McCoy’s voice entered your dream quietly.  
“...(Y/N),” his voice said again and you slowly and groggily opened your eyes only to blush deeply with realization. Looking about, you saw that during the night you had somehow laid your head on his chest and wrapped a leg over his with a lover’s intimacy. 

You looked at Leonard who was glaring at you.  
“Get off.” he said impatiently.  
All at once you complied, rolling away completely embarrassed.  
“Sorry,” you almost squeaked. He only grunted and leaned out of bed, pulling his gray T-shirt off. That wasn’t helping your newfound feelings and you buried your face in the covers so as not to see. 

“Imma take a shower…” he mumbled hazily and he walked off towards the bathroom.  
You couldn’t move. To stay or not to stay? Well...he had promised to dance with you today and it was yours and his day off; but then he would probably be wanting his privacy.

You sat up and stared at the wall, slowly waiting for your body to wake up.  
‘I’ve never worried about things like this with Bones before...What’s gotten into me…?’ you rubbed your face and fell back against the bed. 

“Gaaaaaaaah!” you buried your face in your pillow and groaned. “Aaaaww maaan…”  
Ten minutes later you laid in exactly the same position and Bones walked out of the bathroom. You looked up and your (E/C) eyes met his. He was pants but not shirt. Your face flushed red but you struggled not to show any sign of your embarrassment. 

Bones stared at you in confusion for a moment before he grinned.  
“Oh yeah…” he mumbled.  
‘Had he forgotten I was here?’ You wondered to yourself. “What’re you doing?” you said aloud, watching him slip on a blue shirt.  
“I’m gonna go down to the Medical Bay and see if they need any help.” he said bluntly. You scrunched up your face in indignation.  
“But you said you’d dance with me!” you objected. 

Bones’ brow furrowed with thought. Then he rolled his eyes.  
“...Yep.” he sighed. You leapt off the bed and ran to his nearly Old Earth stereo. Flipping through his collection of old-school music, you heard him lay down on the bed.  
“Don’t you dare fall asleep.” you called over your shoulder at him. “Hurry up,” he grumbled in reply.

Finally you selected some swing music from the very renowned, and very classic, Frank Sinatra. Playing the music from the database, you turned to McCoy with an expectant look. With a begrudging sigh, he leaned off the bed and walked over to you, taking your right hand in his.  
“Oh calm down,” you laughed. “Just one dance and I’ll get out of your hair.” 

As soon as the intro music was through, without a word Leonard pulled your right arm, propelling you towards him as you complied with the appropriate swivel-steps. Into Lindy circle, back into open position, and again. Swing dancing was what got your heart racing with excitement.  
The words in the music flooded your ears: 

/I've got you under my skin.  
I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?/

Doctor McCoy pulled you into a Charleston, both of you kicking your legs in time.  
He was a nimble dancer for his age; the dancing wasn’t helping the way you’d begun to think about him. Every chance you got, you snuck a glance at his face. He looked like he was enjoying himself.  
Tandum, hop-switch, an inside turn, and then you were in open position again. Your smile widened and he grinned back.

To your sudden surprise, he pulled you close and began to dance the generic slowdance position, two or three slow steps and then the same number of quick movements, with you, intimately. Your body was pressed against his and you heard his voice rumble quietly in his chest as he sang along with the music.

/I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin./

Dancing so closely to your best friend made your heart thump obnoxiously loudly in your chest; you’d only seen him dance like this with his wife, years ago before they split, and since then you had always wanted to dance with him. 

Sooner than you would have liked, Bones pulled you into an outside turn and then into a sudden ‘sombrero.’  
“Aaah, Salsa…” you breathed in your surprise but you executed the move well enough. Bones chuckled and brought you back into an open position.

 

/I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin./

A hammer-lock, slingshot, gentleman’s turn, Sweetheart, no-arm-spin, it seemed that Leonard’s repertoire of moves would never end but then the music faded to a close and he dipped you low. For that split second, your faces were close, almost touching. You felt his warm breath on your face as he panted and then the moment was over. He stood you up and smiled kindly.

“That was fun,” he said in a low tone, wiping the sweat off his brow. Your heart thudded hard.  
“We should do that aga--”  
In a bout of courage, you stood on your tiptoes and pulled Bones’ head down until his lips met yours. He didn’t struggle and after a moment, his eyes closed and he set his hands on your waist. then just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended and you scurried out the door, your face glowing red with a blush. 

A dumb grin spread across your face and you felt bewildered by what you’d just done; but not as bewildered as your nimble dance partner.


End file.
